


Heart to Heart and Soul to Soul

by AriadneKurosaki



Series: IchiRuki Month 2020 [26]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 685/686? I don't know them, Bonus IR Week is NSFW Week, F/M, Fluff and Smut, IchiRuki Month, Implied soul bond, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneKurosaki/pseuds/AriadneKurosaki
Summary: They sneak away from the wedding reception. Between the dancing and the drunken revelry, they're pretty sure no one will miss the bride and groom.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: IchiRuki Month 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858906
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Heart to Heart and Soul to Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 30, Dress Up/Dress Down
> 
> This is technically a sequel to day 18's "By Your Side", but you don't need to have read that to understand what's going on here.

After the solemn ceremony in the shrine with just their closest family surrounding them, Ichigo and Rukia hurry back to the Kuchiki Manor and shed the kuro montsuki kimono and shiromuku they wore for the ceremony in favor of more festive clothes. Ichigo’s kimono is still black but is embroidered with a shock of red chrysanthemums from hip to ankle, while Rukia wears an elegant white silk furisode embroidered and bejeweled with chrysanthemums of a hue that matches Ichigo’s attire.

The cheer that greets them as they enter the largest courtyard and open-air reception area within the Kuchiki Manor is close to deafening. Beyond their family members, all of their friends from the World of the Living are in attendance and is what seems like half of the Gotei 13. Kiyone and Sentarou are up front cheering as loudly as Orihime, who is dabbing a few tears from her eyes even as she beams at them so brightly that Rukia would swear she’s like a second sun. Rangiku is clapping loudly and even Isane and Nanao are grinning at her.

When Byakuya gestures for quiet he gets it, and he and Isshin stand next to each other as he says solemnly, “It is my honor to welcome you here to celebrate the joining of the Kuchiki and Shiba clans through marriage this afternoon. But it is my _pleasure_ to thank you for joining me in celebrating the marriage of my sister, Kuchiki Rukia, to Kurosaki Ichigo.”

Another cheer goes up, but it pales in comparison to the way Ichigo looks at her and, in front of everyone, leans down for a kiss that Rukia leans up out of her geta to deepen while the officers from Squad Eleven wolf-whistle.

Byakuya doesn’t even frown, and Isshin just grins when Rukia and Ichigo break apart, cheeks flushed, and their closest friends rush them. Orihime’s hug, with a bounce in her step, nearly takes Rukia off her feet, and Ishida’s pleased smile as he kisses her on the cheek has her smiling back.

Though the sun has long since set, colorful lanterns lit by her brother’s servants and the near-full moon above provide so much light that the enormous courtyard is no darker than it was five hours ago. Rukia is sure that the sake – some of her brother’s finest – is also a serious draw for many of her fellow Shinigami, and no few of Ichigo’s friends.

“There you are.” Ichigo’s voice cuts through the music and loud chatter of the party, and his hand slips around her waist as his lips meet her temple.

She leans into him and tips her head up to look into his eyes as he leans over her. “It was getting too warm in the crowd,” Rukia explains. “I just wanted some air.”

Ichigo lets out a soft huff and tucks her closer. “Yeah, between the dancing and the drunk guys from Eleven, it’s still pretty wild. I thought maybe I’d lost you underneath one of the groups of passed-out squad members,” he jokes. He leans down further to kiss her bare neck, grinning against her skin when she shivers ever so slightly against him.

“In these? I’m much harder to lose than normal,” Rukia laughs. The three-inch-tall geta she is still wearing make her a little easier to reach, and she cuddles close as Ichigo kisses her neck again.

“So I see,” he murmurs, and finds the pulse point beneath her chin while his arm holds her snug against him. “You know, I doubt anyone would notice if we snuck away at this point.”

Rukia turns to face him. “Are you tired already?” she asks, unable to stop the smile spreading across her lips.

Ichigo’s eyes are dark in the moonlight and there is a blush working its way across his cheeks. “Not exactly. But I was hoping we could spend some time together, just us.”

“Oh,” Rukia whispers, and when she leans up to kiss him he meets her halfway, slanting his mouth across hers. When they part, breathing ragged, she glances back toward the reception further down the courtyard. No one is looking for them.

Their hands clasp together and Ichigo grins down at her before they hurry away from the courtyard together. Their wedding finery is an impediment, but they still make it to their room in the manor without interruption.

Well, without interruption until Ichigo tries to slide open the door while kissing Rukia at the same time. There is a maid in their bedroom, and she squeaks in shock before bowing low as they stare at her, cheeks flushed red.

“Ah! Lady Kuchiki, Kurosaki-sama,” the young woman greets when she is standing straight again. “I am here to help Lady Kuchiki out of her wedding clothes.”

Ichigo and Rukia share a look and then Rukia smiles brightly as she says, “Thank you, Miura-san, but that won’t be necessary. My husband and I will manage.”

“Ah, but Lady Kuchiki—” The twin looks of impatience on the newlyweds’ faces make her think better of finishing the sentence, and when Rukia steps aside she hurries away.

“Well that’s going to be all over the manor in an hour.” Rukia lets out a squeak of her own as Ichigo lifts her into his arms and carries her over the threshold and into the generously appointed space. “Must you?” she asks, but he just kisses her again.

“It’s a Living World tradition to carry the bride over the threshold,” Ichigo explains.

Rukia’s expression softens and she leans her head against his chest. “Well…just this once,” she allows as Ichigo’s arms tighten around her briefly before he sets her down gently and slides the door shut.

“Let me help you with all of this,” he offers, and with surprisingly gentle hands Ichigo unties Rukia’s obijime and unwraps her obi from around her narrow waist. While he is setting aside those two items, Rukia removes her geta and shrugs out of her furisode, arranging it on the smaller of the two kimono displays in the room.

Ichigo’s kimono joins hers on the other display, if a little less neatly, and when they turn to one another they are in just their plain white, silk nagajuban. Ichigo’s smile is a little shy as he kisses her again. “Turn around and I’ll take down your hair.”

Rukia spins and lets Ichigo gently pull the sparkling kanzashi and other pins from her hair. His lips find the back of her neck as the last pin pulls away, and she shivers against him as his lips trail down the nape of her neck and find the join of her neck and shoulder, just above her collar. “You’re still overdressed,” she whispers, and Ichigo chuckles softly in return.

“So are you,” he points out, and his hands brush along her waist and find the knot keeping her nagajuban tied on. Even without seeing it he undoes it in a trice, and it slips from Rukia’s shoulders to leave her in just a wrap around her breasts and a tiny pair of panties. His hands slide back up, brushing lightly over her breasts to find the spot where the wrap is fastened and Ichigo undoes that too, letting it fall to the ground. Immediately his hands cup her and Ichigo kisses her shoulder again, grazing it gently with his teeth.

Rukia can’t help the moan that slips out, and heat fills her cheeks as her nipples harden against his palms. She wants to move, tries to shift and turn in his arms, but Ichigo holds her there for a moment longer while his lips kiss up toward her ear. “Ichigo,” she finally whines softly, and shivers when he laughs softly.

“Yes?”

She grinds back against him and has the satisfaction of hearing him groan as her ass rubs against his already-hardening cock. When Ichigo turns her toward him his amber eyes are dark, the pupils blown as he bites his lip. She makes quick work of his nagajuban and flushes pink to see that he is bare beneath it, cock steadily filling and rising as Rukia looks at him.

Ichigo’s eyes fill with heat and he gathers her to him and once again lifts her into his arms, this time to carry her to the large bed that has already been turned down. When he drapes her onto the bed he follows, laying beside her and joining his mouth with hers in a kiss so tender that Rukia’s eyes fill. “I love you,” he whispers when they break apart to breathe.

A giddy feeling fills her, and Rukia whispers, “I love you too,” eyes meeting his. “Husband.” Their reiryoku is already melding, power curling between and around them.

The word makes Ichigo grin. “ _Wife_.” He kisses her again, and his hand slides down her thigh and dips between them, finding her core already damp through her panties. His eyes stay on hers as he strokes, softly at first and then more thoroughly, using the fabric to tease her.

“ _Ichigo_ ,” Rukia gasps, and arches her hips up toward him. He just grins at her, heat and love in the expression, and pushes the fabric aside. His fingers part her lower lips and finding the bud of nerves at the apex of her thighs.

Rukia gasps sharply and grabs for him as shocks of pleasure thread through her, but Ichigo just kisses her again as his fingertips dip lower and bring her slick back up so that he can more easily slide a finger over her clit. She moans into his mouth and her eyes drift shut as one of her legs starts to shake from the intensity of it, from the way the pleasure is almost _too_ much.

“I want you,” Ichigo murmurs against her mouth. His fingers slip away and back again, stroking and just barely teasing at her entrance. “I want to make you mine.”

She can’t help a little moan at the words alone, and Rukia’s eyes are heavy-lidded as she arches again, seeking his fingers while her own hand reaches for his cock. “I’m already yours,” she tells him, before one finger dips inside her and her eyes flutter shut again.

“Mhm,” Ichigo agrees. “All mine.” His finger slides deeper, curling so that she cries out, and he kisses her to swallow the sound. His groan echoes into her mouth as her hand wraps around his silken, hard cock and begins to stroke.

“And you’re mine,” she manages to remind him before he slides a second finger into her, and her mouth drops open at the feeling of being stretched and filled. It isn’t enough, but she rocks into it, shuddering as his thumb strokes over her clit and need curls low in her belly.

He agrees with that too, fingers slowly fucking into her as his mouth slides down to find her breast and wrap around one nipple, already taut. Rukia squirms and her hand tightens reflexively around his cock, making him gasp again. “Ich- _Ichigo_ ,” she gets out when he presses deeper, curling upwards and seeking until his fingers find the spot that sends pleasure ricocheting through her body. It draws a choked-off scream from her throat and a rush of wetness from her sex.

Ichigo just grins against her lips and does it again, whispering into her mouth, “Come for me. You want to, don’t you? I need you to come for me so I can fuck you.”

The words turn Rukia’s cheeks scarlet, but she stifles her cries on his lips when her orgasm punches through her at the next stroke of her clit, sending her writhing against him as her inner walls clench down on his fingers so tightly that Ichigo just presses deeper until the tension leaves her body. The grin on his face when she opens her eyes again is positively feral.

“I love watching you like that,” he confesses. “You’re—” Ichigo interrupts himself to slant his mouth over hers again, an edge of desperate need in it, and their tongues tangle until he pulls back. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Am I?” she asks a little hazily, and his fingers slide away so that he can lick them clean.

“Beautiful, delicious, and all mine,” Ichigo confirms, as his lips pull from hers and leave a trail of kisses down her neck that have her gasping again. “Are you attached to those?” he asks into her shoulder, and when Rukia murmurs that she isn’t, Ichigo’s hand tears the thin straps of her underwear and pulls them away. “All mine,” he whispers again.

“All yours,” Rukia agrees with a breathless whisper and when his hands slide to her thighs to coax them further apart, to make room for him, she wraps her arms around his shoulders. Perfectly manicured nails bite into his skin as Ichigo rocks against her, cock sliding along her lips and bumping against her clit. “Tease,” she huffs as he grins at her again.

“Tell me what you want,” Ichigo coaxes, and his cock slides again. His hand strokes along her thigh, blunt nails dragging ever so lightly against skin sensitized by her arousal. “Tell me what you _need_ , Rukia.”

“I need you,” she rasps, and a high-pitched moan leaves her throat when he ruts against her one more time with a whisper that tells her to say what she _really_ needs. “I need you inside me, I need you to _fuck_ —” The word cuts off on another moan as he gives her what they _both_ need: him, sinking into her and filling her so deeply that she thinks she may fall apart.

Ichigo’s mouth finds hers and they move together, one arm holding her close while the other keeps her leg hitched around his hip, keeping her spread open so that he can fill her completely with each thrust. He nips her lower lip in retaliation when her nails bite into his back again, but softens it in the same moment, kissing and licking into her mouth as their moans echo one another. Her name is pressed into her lips and his drifts through the room when Rukia pulls her mouth from his to pant.

His hips roll into hers and Rukia stutters out his name again, the word a series of broken syllables when he grinds into her. “Touch yourself,” Ichigo whispers, and grins down at her.

One of Rukia’s hands slides away from his back and slips between them instead so that she can stroke her clit. “Harder,” she tells him, and when he speeds up she moans all the louder, hips arching to meet him thrust for thrust even as pleasure spirals higher between them. Their reiatsu is doing the same: Ichigo’s, never under great control to begin with, is saturating the room, but even Rukia’s control is slipping and her power twines with his so that they are both blanketed with it.

_I love her. I love her, I can’t hold—_

“Come for me, Ichigo,” Rukia whispers into his lips, as his thrusts become short and angled more sharply to push against the spot inside of her that makes the world go white. “I love you too, I need to c-c—”

They fall apart together and when Ichigo grinds into her one last time and spills into her, she shakes beneath him, her sex clenching and fluttering around him so that they both gasp with the pleasure of it. For just a moment she thinks she feels _his_ pleasure.

Red ribbon shimmers into the visible world and wraps around them like a gift. Their reiatsu breaks over them, knocking over the kimono stands, blowing out the lamps, and rattling the walls; outside their room a vase shatters. Their zanpakutō rattle in their shared stand against the far wall.

When she comes back to herself, they are cradling one another on their sides, still panting. Ichigo’s eyes are wide as he looks at her, and there is so much love in them that she almost thinks she might break on the shores of it. The ribbon is still visible around them and Rukia touches it with one fingertip. It feels like silk and like their combined reiatsu beneath her skin.

Ichigo pulls her even more tightly to him and his mouth finds hers once more. There is something frantic in their kiss, until Rukia gentles it, gentles him. “I love you so much,” he gasps into her mouth.

“I love you too, always, I promise,” Rukia whispers back, and her hands run over his skin softly. They are both slick with sweat and shivering as moonlight from the window above the bed casts its soft, silvery light over them.

Eventually the red ribbon disappears, vanishing around them. They curl together more tightly as it does, cradling between them something new and precious that they can’t yet name, something that ties heart to heart and joins soul to soul.


End file.
